


Homecoming

by MFLuder



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Schmoop, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Nathan comes home and there's a first time for everything.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2, 2007, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/80797.html). Written for slashfest on LJ.

Peter had been sitting by the window for the past hour when finally, _finally_ , the car drove up and out climbed a tall, young man in uniform with his bag slung over his shoulder. He nodded to the chauffeur then began the walk up the short path.

When Peter stepped out onto the front step, Nathan grinned, teeth shining in the morning sun. He stopped about two feet from his younger brother and took off his stylish sunglasses.

“You look good, Pete. Hard to believe my baby brother's all grown up.”

“And it's hard to believe you look good in a buzz cut, but what else is new?” Peter grinned and closed the two feet, giving his brother a huge hug.

“Whoa, there. At least let me put this bitch of a bag down. Besides, doesn't your ceremony start soon?”

“A few hours,” Peter said, backing away and grabbing the bag from Nathan. “Come on, Mom's got brunch ready for you.”

“Bacon?”

“You bet.”

“Alright!” Nathan charged past Peter who just smiled and followed.

*******************************************

Wandering around aimlessly, Peter thought about sneaking off. Despite the fact that it was his party, the vast majority of the people there were corporate CEO's, politicians, all friends of his father. Most of his friends had left to go to other grad parties, but despite the fact that the conversation had turned from him to the election two years down the road, he wasn’t allowed to leave. It would be 'impolite' for the host to do so, according to his mother. Peter had never cared much for the niceties that belonged to their family status but played along so his mother wouldn't get upset.

He felt a hand on his arm.

“Hey there, brother. Bored yet?”

Turning around, he smiled. Nathan looked good in his casual dockers, blue button up, and tie. His hair had grown out a little bit since the last photo he'd sent and his skin was a golden tan.

“You know it,” he replied.

“How about later, you and I, we have a little after-party of our own?”

Peter laughed because Nathan already had a scotch in his hand and if the arm around his shoulders was any indication, he was already enjoying the effects.

“Sure thing.”

He watched as Nathan wandered off, picking up a gaggle of girls that Peter could hear exclaiming over how much they wanted to see Nathan in uniform and did he have any medals, yet?

He smiled crookedly to himself and headed over to grab a piece of cake.

**************************************

Two hours, five conversations about college plans, and two plates of food later, he found himself on their tennis court with Nathan, beer in one hand while trying to play with the other.

“I win!” shouted Nathan who'd taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“What? That ball was so out of bounds!”

“Nu-uh! It hit the line and you couldn't return it. I win.”

Grinning, Peter gave up and flopped to the ground. He heard his brother's footsteps on the court as he came over to sit down.

“So. What's it like knowing you're not a high schooler anymore?”

“Feels pretty damn good,” responded Peter, sitting up just enough to drink without spilling his beer.

“Yeah, it does feel good, doesn't it?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Peter hummed before chugging the rest of the bottle. He lay down again, loving the sensation of the world tilting, stars sliding as though he was in a planetarium.

“You know, I remember when it really sank in. It was three days later, and I'd just gotten hired full-time as the congressman's intern. My first day on the job, I realized: I'm not going to be going to school and talking with teachers, goofing around, having food fights. It was like taking one heavy weight off...and putting on a new one.”

“I remember I barely saw you all summer. If you weren't working you were with your political friends at all those parties I hate. I thought you were stuck up.”

Nathan laughed, a deep chuckle. “I remember thinking what a lazy little brother I had, who did nothing but watch TV and play video games with his friends all summer.”

Nathan stretched out beside him, fingers circling the neck of his beer bottle. They were silent for several minutes, both just looking up at the night sky, each thinking his own thoughts.

“What's it like?” Peter finally asked, turning his head to stare at his brother's profile.

“What?”

“Being in the military, I guess. Out in the world. You know.”

Pursing his lips, Nathan took a moment to think. “It's different, you know? Most of my troop are from places like El Paso and Nowheresville, Kentucky. It gives you a whole new perspective. The least rich kid at our school could afford to buy any of these guys' houses without a mortgage. They don't think all that big. They talk about their girlfriends back home, their families, what they're going to do once their service is over. This one guy, Samuel, he wants to get into the Naval Academy. Be an officer someday. But beyond that...” he trailed off. “It's cool, you know. Seeing people from different parts. Getting to know what else is in the world, what needs to be fixed.”

Peter nodded sagely, though he wondered as always why no one seemed to want anything more. To be more than just an heir to the family name.

“Just wait till you get to college next year. You're going to love it. You always were a geek.”

“Hey,” Peter jabbed his elbow into Nathan's side. Nathan flinched away and leaned up.

“Oh, no, you didn't.”

“Didn't what?”

In answer, Nathan loomed over him.

“Nat—?” was all he got out before giant hands descended in full-on torture mode. Fingers dug into his sides and soon Peter was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

“Sto-o-o-p...tickling...me!” He got out, writhing on the ground, desperate to get away from the probing fingers as tears streamed down his face. Above him, Nathan was grinning, beer forgotten, mind solely focused on being an annoying big brother. Considering all the training he'd had, Peter couldn't throw him off anymore.

“Jerk!” he yelled good-naturedly, finally getting his own hands in on the action and the minute they slipped into his brother's pants to get at his most ticklish spot--right on the hipbones--Nathan bucked and they rolled a few times before collapsing in a heap of laughter trying to take in deep breaths.

Nathan lay half on top of him, so it wasn't far to reach up and kiss him.

“Pete...” Nathan rumbled quietly.

“I've missed you,” Peter said before doing it again.

Nathan's lips were firm against his before he pulled away. “We can't.”

“But--”

Laying a finger on his lips, Nathan silenced him. “Not here. Not where someone can see.”

Peter kissed the finger resting on his lips. He felt a thrill when his brother's eyes darkened as he took it into his mouth. He savored the salty taste.

“Come on. Do you really want Mom to turn on a light and see us?”

Shaking his head, Peter made himself let go with a quiet pop and together they stood up. It always excited him, the idea that they might get caught. But he'd still rather have that chance happen on a comfortable bed.

Nathan grabbed at his beer--which had somehow managed to escape the tickle fight and was still half full—and downed it in two gulps, shaking his head a little when he was done. They headed in, making sure not to touch one another in case a servant was still cleaning up.

When they finally made it to Peter's room, Nathan shoved him against the wall, fingers scrambling to unbutton his shirt. Peter lifted up, capturing his lips in a fast kiss. Shirts were pushed off and when skin touched skin, Nathan directed them towards the bed. They fell in a heap, alcohol making their reactions slower.

“Oof,” breathed out Nathan as Peter landed directly on top of him. “You've gotten heavy.”

“Yeah, it's called a growth spurt. You said that the last time you were home, you know.”

“Did I?” Nathan raised a cocky eyebrow and Peter leaned in to kiss the smirk away. 

“Jerk.”

“And proud of it,” Nathan smiled.

It had been almost a year since Peter had last seen his brother. In that time, he'd grown broader, thicker, stronger. His jaw was sharper, his eyes keener. Nathan's hands were callused as they swept up and down his back, massaging muscles at the base of Peter's spine before transforming into feather-light touches that had him nearly whimpering.

He reached in between their bodies, tugging Nathan's belt loose. Felt the rumble of his brother's growl below him when his fingers dipped in, just brushing the coarse hair below his waistband.

They rolled away from each other to slide off pants, trying to quiet the clinking of belts. Peter wandered over to the door, checking its lock.

When he turned back, Nathan was stretched out on the bed, one hand tweaking a nipple, the other resting on his hip beside his hard and reddened cock. Peter couldn't control the sigh that escaped him as he slumped against the door, drinking in the sight.

“Shh, Peter. What, you want someone to hear? Get your ass over here.” Nathan's tone was hushed and forceful, but the teasing light in his eyes was indication that he wasn't upset.

Wandering over, Peter slid down his boxers and his own erection sprang free. He watched as Nathan licked his lips and the thought of climbing up and shoving his cock down Nathan's throat was too tempting to resist. He slowly crawled up the bed, running his hands over the soft, fine hairs that covered masculine calves. Heat seemed to grow in Nathan's eyes, a shudder passing through his older brother.

“Pete...you know how sexy you are when you do that?”

Peter stopped and blinked. No one—not even Nathan—had ever called him that before.

“Really, you are. You've got that piece of hair that hangs in your eyes and your lips are all shiny...god. Really turns me on.”

Peter laughed to cover the flush he felt spread throughout his body. “I hope so, considering what we're about to do.” He climbed back to his original perch, ass just above his brother's erection, thighs tightly clinging to muscular hips.

“And what are we about to do?”

Peter thought about sitting up, demanding Nathan suck his dick outright, but decided to goad him a bit first.

He leaned in, licking at his brother's mouth until it opened for him, tongues tangling, wet and soft, until they became more needy and Peter rocked back a little, ass pressing against the stiff dick behind him. He ran a hand up and down Nathan's chest, massaging, teasing, until he threaded both hands in the short crew as much as he could and pulled away.

“We're going to have sex.”

Nathan looked at him oddly. “Duh. Don't we always?”

“No,” Peter shook his head, “I mean, you're going to fuck me.”

Nathan's mouth dropped for a split second before it closed into a tight line and he looked away. “Look, I said—”

“I know what you said,” Peter interjected, “but you said when I was ready. When I was old enough. Well, I'm an adult now and I don't know if I've ever been readier in my life.” He stroked his brother's face with fingertips, forcing him to turn back and look him in the eye. “I've been waiting for a long time.”

“I know, I just...” Nathan licked his lips and Peter leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Think of it as a graduation present.”

Nathan half smirked as he said, “But I already got you one. The watch, remember?” but Peter knew from the tone of his voice and shifting beneath him, that Nathan was already contemplating giving in.

“Doesn't a brother deserve more than one on the biggest day of his life?”

A quick frown flashed across the sharp features below him, but it was gone before Peter could identify a reason. “Are you sure you're ready? 'Cause if you're not, we're not doing this. I never want to hurt you, Pete.”

“You won't,” Peter said with undying faith.

Pausing, Nathan looked away, absently stroking his fingers over Peter's hipbone until he was practically purring, before looking back. “We'll take it slow, 'k? If it feels right, then fine. If not, well then, we won't.” His voice was suddenly sharp. “And if it hurts at all, we're stopping, got that?”

Peter nodded but knew, once started, his brother wouldn't be able to stop. They'd put it off so long, it was inevitable. As long as it was Nathan, any physical harm was welcome if it meant he could finally get what he'd wanted since he was thirteen. 

They kissed again, Peter fisting his cock to reinvigorate it. He made his way over Nathan's jawline, back behind his ear, down to his collarbone, leaving a wet trail behind and a humming, arching Nathan. He rocked back and forth, pushing back and feeling his brother's length slip-slide over his cheeks.

His brother moaned, and his hands came to rest one on each cheek, slowly peeling them apart so he achieved greater friction. Eyes smoldering, he spoke, “Come here.” It came out slurred, sex-drunk.

Peter climbed up Nathan's chest until his dick was right in front of Nathan's mouth, bobbing slightly.

“Got any lube?”

Peter grinned and leaned over so he could just reach into the nightstand, then pulled out a small tube. He handed it to his brother who set it by his side before grabbing Peter's hips with both hands and pulling him down far enough to engulf him in slick heat.

Peter's head tossed back at that, and a quiet groan escaped his lips as Nathan sucked in earnest. “Oh, God, your mouth. I love it when you do this to me. It's perfect, it feels like home, feels like heaven...” he babbled, eyes shut, but he could still feel the smirk Nathan was giving him and knew those brown eyes were sparkling with humor. He ignored it, and just relaxed into the slip and suck of Nathan's mouth.

He hadn't noticed when one hand loosened off his hip, didn't miss it until abruptly a lubed finger teased at his entrance. This time he let out a loud groan and shrugged when he saw Nathan's glare from beneath heavy lashes. But then that finger was pushing in and he had to bite his lip to keep in a scream of pleasure. He couldn't help the thrust of his hips but pulled back fast when he heard the choking noise from below him. It only took Nathan a moment to recover, though, before he was sucking again, teasing at the head with his tongue and two fingers were opening Peter up, the other hand keeping his ass spread.

It got to be too much and Peter dropped from his sitting position to both hands flat on the pillows above his brother's head, letting out a low keen, and pushing back into the thrust of fingers. A third finger was added minutes later, making him open wider than ever before. Nathan toyed with him, flitting them in and out, slow one thrust, then two quick. When they brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him, Peter's eyes went wide, and his gut tightened before he came, shudders wracking his body as he poured down Nathan's throat.

He kept himself supported but was breathing hard. He blinked as aftershocks passes through him, keeping him on the edge and needy. Warm hands fluttered up and down his back, bringing him back slowly. 

When he could move enough to scoot down and rest beside the muscular body, Nathan made a face at him. “I hate it when you don't warn me. Least most of it went down rather than on my tongue.”

“Sorry,” mumbled Peter, drawing lazy circles on his brother's chest.

Smiling, Nathan leaned over him, “Just for that, you get to kiss this mouth.”

Peter had no objections and immediately opened for the demanding tongue, exploring the taste that he knew was himself. Interestingly, it tasted nothing like Nathan.

Pleasantly blissed out, open, and still horny, he didn't object as his brother rolled him over onto his stomach, encouraging him to get on hands and knees. Nathan kissed at his shoulder blades, trailed a hand up and down his spine, counting the vertebra, before sliding down to fondle his ass, pressing a thumb into his hole.

It wasn't until he heard the crinkle of a plastic wrapper that he spoke.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Putting a condom on. Or did you change your mind?” He sounded hesitant.

“No, no. But why?” Peter asked, meaning the condom. He sat back on his haunches, staring at his older brother.

“Umm, safety? Didn't they teach you sex ed in that prep school of yours?”

“But you haven't been anywhere recently, right? I mean, not on duty...?”

“No, are you kidding? I'd be kicked out.”

“So you're clean, right?”

“Yeah...”

“Come on, then,” Peter leaned back, grinding his ass into Nathan's pelvis. “I want to feel you. All of you.”

“God,” Nathan's voice was breathy, little more than a whisper as his hands grabbed at hipbones, digging in and Peter reveled in knowing there'd be bruises for a few days. “What are you doing to me?”

Peter reached an arm back behind his brother's neck, moving up and down wantonly, knowing he was acting like a total slut, but desperate to have his brother like no one else had. “Come on, just fuck me, Nate...”

His brother growled, and Peter found himself back on all fours and heard the sound of lube slicking up skin. It was barely ten seconds before the large head was pressing at his entrance and okay, it was bigger than fingers, but smoother too, so he just grit his teeth and Nathan slid in easily enough. There was only a slight burn, more pleasure at the feeling of being full of his brother than anything.

He groaned and hung his head in between his shoulders, his own cock trying to get into the action again. The body above him paused, Nathan resting his forehead on Peter's sweat-slicked back. Feather-light kisses were pressed into his shoulder and he just barely made out whispered words like 'feel so good' and 'love you'. He slipped an arm back, running fingers up and down the forearm that was supporting his brother.

A minute or so later, Nathan began rotating his hips, small and shallow thrusts. He kept it up until Peter was keening again, pushing back and panting.

“Faster, Nathan. I know you can do it harder.” 

Nathan moved faster and harder but in general, it was slow and sweet and everything Peter had wanted from his brother. Nathan's hand finally wrapped around his cock, jacking him slow but just right and as he came, Peter slipped out an, “I love you.” 

It took only three thrusts before Peter was filled with wet heat that eased the way slicker and better than lube. Nathan arched above him, a deep growl slipping past his teeth. They both collapsed on the bed, chests heaving, breaths mingling as Nathan tried to reach up to kiss him.

They lay like that for a while, Peter snuggling back into his brother's sheltering embrace. Finally, Nathan pulled out and they both flopped onto their backs, staring at each other through lidded eyes.

“Was it worth the wait?” Nathan asked.

“Mmmmm,” Peter affirmed, rolling over, draping an arm over his brother.

He felt sticky and slightly cold. Deciding the first could be taken care of later, Peter grabbed at the blankets. Cocooning them together, he ignored Nathan's grin.

“Shut up.”

“I didn't say anything.” Nathan laughed.

Peter tried to glare but gave it up when he couldn't summon the energy, only succeeding in making Nathan smile wider. Instead he snuggled in closer, smiling to himself when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey, Nathan?”

“Hmm?” His brother was slowly falling asleep and they'd have to make sure to get up early before anyone else, so they could clean up and Nathan could get back to his own room, but for now they were okay.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
